2011-07-30 - Kaaos TV Interview
Dead by April was interviewed on July 30, 2011 by the Finnish Kaaos TV (published on August 16, 2011). The interview took place before the bands show at Rocklandia Festival in Vaasa, Finland. Jimmie and Zandro participated. Topics discussed were among others the the upcoming album and Pontus re-joining the band. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuxx2HNPUjg Script Q: How was the trip to Finland? Jimmie Strimell: It was a long trip, like 14 hours. Zandro Santiago: And four of those hours in a really depressing boat. Q: Do you have any expectations for the show tonight? Zandro Santiago: No, we got this gig a few days ago so we haven’t had the time to get our hopes up. But we’re looking forward to it, yeah. Q: Did you debut any new songs at Sonisphere Sweden? Jimmie Strimell: We played two new songs. Q: What was the fans reaction to the material? Did they enjoy the material? Jimmie Strimell: Yeah I think they appreciated it. Zandro Santiago: We have a new single out in Sweden and when we played it people recognized it so they sang along to it. Q: You guys have a new album coming out titled Incomparable, which will be released on September 21st. If you could tell us a little about the recording process of the album. Was it like the first album or totally different? Jimmie Strimell: It was different from the first but I think it’s similar in one way because it’s… I don’t know how to explain it. It was a long process to record this album and a lot of arguing and stuff like that. Q: Was it easier to record the first one? Jimmie Strimell: Yeah, maybe a little bit. Q: Pontus does some of the songs still, am I right? What is your roll in the writing process. Is Pontus writing the song and then you add your parts on it or what is the typical process you have? Jimmie Strimell: Me and Pontus started the band and we started to write songs together and I still write some melodies and some stuff as well, but Pontus is the main song writer. Q: What was his reason for leaving the band? What I have read he is a session member now, so he ain’t a permanent member anymore, so? Jimmie Strimell: We had a lot of problems in the band and other stuff as well. Zandro Santiago: He wanted to focus on his songwriting and then he missed it so. Q: Will he become a permanent member in the future, is there a chance that he will join the band on permanent basis later? Jimmie Strimell: There is a possibility that he will, but we are not sure yet. We are doing the release tour and the European Tour and Pontus is gonna be with us so we’re gonna have to wait and see what happens. Q: So what can you say about the new material, if you compare it to the previous album. Is it gonna be pretty much the same or is it gonna be totally different? Jimmie Strimell: I think you will recognize the elements, it’s still the same elements but I think it’s more heavier and more poppier at the same time in a weird way. Zandro Santiago: The poppy stuff is more pop and the metal is more metal. Q: So it’s even more varied than it was before? Zandro Santiago: More Dead by April. Jimmie Strimell: And we are two vocalists now so we try to use that in songs. Q: A little bit about the lyrics on the album. What kind of subjects are you dealing with on the album? Jimmie Strimell: Personal stuff, like what you’ve gone through in life, and as always love and stuff like that. Zandro Santiago: Relationships. Like Jimmie said, it’s relationships and personal stuff. I don’t write the lyrics but Jimmie does so… Q: What are your favorite personal songs of the album, so far? I guess opinions will change when you play them more, but at the moment? Jimmie Strimell: Within My Heart is our latest single and I really like that song. It’s a typical Dead by April song, with the heavy parts and the pop parts. Q: How did you come up with the album title Incomparable? What does it mean to you guys? Jimmie Strimell: The songs are incomparable to anything else. Q: Was that the idea of the album title? Jimmie Strimell: I don’t know, Zandro came up with it. Zandro Santiago: One of the songs is called Incomparable and when we heard it we were on tour in England and we just loved the track. Pontus send it to us and it just felt right with the name Incomparable. Our band is not like many other bands so it’s a great name. Q: You have had your songs in some games, but if you could make a game called Dead by April, what kind of game would you make? Zandro Santiago: A football game. Q: I guess that won’t fit so well. Zandro Santiago: It’s the only thing I play. Jimmie Strimell: Maybe a winter sports game. Q: One last question. If you guys could pick one disbanded band to do a reunion tour that you would be able to see, which band would you choose? Jimmie Strimell: One band that I want to reunion or start again has already done that, Alice In Chains. I don’t know any other band. Q: What about you? Zandro Santiago: I say Muse but they exist but it would be great to go on tour with Muse. Jimmie Strimell: Rage Against the Machine! Q: Thanks for the chat. Anything you want to say to your Finnish fans? Jimmie Strimell: I hope to see you guys in the moshpit later on tonight. Zandro Santiago: Hope to see you this fall or next year because we want to come here and play for you.